Let's pretend we've got a plan
by DeathbyInvicta
Summary: Jade Verona was a part of a secret government experiment. She's a techno-organic, and one of only two to survive to make it to her teen years. Now, she lives in Jasper, Nevada. But her life is turned upside down when she meets a girl at school named Miko Nakadai. And what's with that red Aston Martin that keeps following her?
1. Chapter 1

My new story I'm trying out. Hope you like it.

READ! REVIEW! DO IT SQUISHY!

CHAPTER ONE: SOMEONE LIKE HER

"Miko, I needed that!" Ratchet grabbed his helm as he watched his welder fall to the ground from where Miko had knocked it off the table. "Primus, I HATE WEEKENDS!" The medic groaned as he stooped to check the damage.

"Cheer up, Ratch, it's not the end of the world! Besides, it looks fine!" Miko offered non-helpfully. Leaving the medic to his grumbles, she climbed the stairs to the elevated living area for the humans. Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee were facing off in Super Racers 8. Well, it was more like Raf and Jack were facing off and Bee was wiping the floor with the both of them. Jack tried to take a curve too fast and found himself upside down in the bushes. Raf squinted in concentration as he neared Bumblebee's car.

"Ahh, man!" Raf cried as Bumblebee bumped his car off the screen. Bumblebee did a little victory dance, pumping his arms in the air. Miko watched a minute before flopping on to the couch dramatically.

She heaved a huge sigh and slouched. "If there isn't something to DO here soon, I'm gonna lose my mind!" Jack looked over at his friend. "Do you want to play the game?"

"No, I'm tired of racing games."

Raf tried something else. "Do you want to watch the monster truck rally?"

"No, I've seen so, so many, and they all start to look the same."

Now it was Bulkhead's turn to try and get Miko to do something. "Hey, Miko, I don't have patrol for a while. Want to go dune bashing?"

That usually had the girl at his feet begging like a dog, but not today. "Eh, I guess. It's better than sitting around with you lot." Miko slouched down the stairs and watched Bulkhead transform before getting in and fastening her seat belt. She leaned her elbow on the armrest and her head on her hand.

The forest green SUV pulled out of base into the hot Nevada desert, but its passenger still stayed quiet. Bulkhead got a little worried. It wasn't like Miko to be quiet.

"Uh, is everything okay, Miko? You don't seem like yourself."

Miko shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. Just, you guys are giant alien robots! Everything used to be exciting! But with the Cons being so quiet lately, it just seems, well, _boring._ Like I'm just going through the motions with my talking car." She sighed. "Thats all."

Bulkhead took a moment to answer. "Well, maybe something fun will happen at school tomorrow?!"

Miko scoffed at that. "Bulkhead! Its school! Nothing ever happens there! Its worse than sitting around the base!"

"Well, still, you never know. I'm trying to be optimistic, here."

Miko smiled. "Thanks, Bulk. I appreciate it, I really do."

_8 am the next day_

Miko sat in her homeroom, barely hanging on to alertness. Her teacher was babbling about something or another, but Miko couldn't care less. Even still, something her teacher said perked her up.

"...and our class will be getting a new student! She should be here in just a minute."

_Great! _Thought Miko. _Now some blubbering new kid is going to be in here! Can life get any worse?"_

"Now, I will assign one of you to be the new students buddy. You will need to show her around, take her to her classes and such. But I want every single one of you to try and become her friend. Coming to a new school is scary. Now, lets see." The teacher put on her glasses and looked at her roster.

"Wow! It seems one of you is lucky enough to have her in all of your classes. Miko, you get to be our new students buddy!"

Miko nearly fell out of her chair. _Okay, so apparently, life can get worse._

"But, but, but, why?"

The teacher smiled. "You have her in all of your classes! Every single one! You can show her exactly where they all are! Isn't this just great?"

Miko flopped onto her desk. "Super…" she mumbled.

Her teacher didn't notice. "Come up here, Miko, so you can me- oh look! She's here!"

Miko lifted her head as the door swung open. And her day instantly got better.

Standing in the door was the principal. No surprise there, he always escorted new students. But it was the new student that caught Miko's attention. And Miko began to think that helping her wouldn't be so bad.

She was tall, with pale skin and jet black hair that fell to her shoulders. A thick bandana with a blood red pattern held it out of her face. Her pants were black cargo pants, and they fell over black leather motorcycle boots. She wore a black top with a spiked collar. All in all, she looked like some punk rock star. To Miko, it seemed she had finally found someone like her in Jasper, Nevada.

The principle addressed them. "Class, I want you to meet Jade Verona. I hope you will all do your best to make her feel welcome."

"Hey," Jade said with a small wave.

"Hello!" Miko's teacher gushed. "It's so nice to have you here! Miko will be your guide. You two have every class together, so she'll show you where they all are! Isn't that wonderful?"

Jade looked a little uncomfortable at the gushing. "Uh, yeah, sure."

The teacher looked back to MIko, motioning her up with her hand. Miko stood, grabbed her backpack, and casually walked to the front of the room. She stopped in front of Jade and nodded.

"What's up?"

Jade nodded back. "Not much. You?"

"Nothing big."

The teacher looked so excited Miko was surprised she didn't pee herself. "See? You two will do great together!? Now, you two can go ten minutes early. Miko, show Jade where the bathrooms and cafeteria are before your first period. Now off you go!"

The teacher fairly shoved Miko out the door. Jade strolled out casually, looking up and down the halls.

"So, what was up with McHappy back there?"

Miko rolled her eyes. "She's my-er, _our_ homeroom teacher. Annoying, huh?"

Jade laughed and nodded. "That's an understatement."

Miko couldn't disagree with that. "So, I should probably show you around. There's a bathroom over there. The cafeteria's down that hallway. The gym is over there, and out back are the sports fields. Questions?"

Jade raised her eyebrows. "No, that pretty much covers it. Although, does your school give parking permits? Or can we just park wherever?"

Miko cast her a suspicious look. "Why do you care about parking?"

"Because I drive."

"What! Get out of here! You're a freshmen!"

Jade smiled. It was crooked, and a little sly, but Miko was intrigued. "I know some people. I've got an official license and everything."

Miko was amazed. Oh yeah, she was _so _glad she had gotten assigned to this girl. "What kind of car do you drive? I bet it's a sports car!"

Jade chuckled. "Not exactly. I'm into classic cars. I drive a '59 Cadillac. I got her cheap, and souped up the motor and chassis. She drives like a Corvette."

Miko was impressed. She didn't know a lot about cars, but it sounded cool. "She?"

Jade shrugged. "Guys do it, why can't I? Its doesn't seem right to call her 'it'. Besides, I named her."

Miko cocked her head. "What's her name?"

Jade grinned. "Adona. It's Italian, means 'My lord' or something like that."

"Take me for a ride sometime?"

Jade regarded her. "You got permission to go off-campus at lunch?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll drive you into town. Maybe we can get some food."

Miko couldn't believe her ears. Bulkhead _never _agreed to take her off-campus at lunch. Something about it being a bad idea. But, this girl, this girl she'd met three minutes ago, was willing to do it. Miko felt like she was floating on cloud nine.

"Definitely!" Miko glanced at the clock. "Well, we should probably get to first period. I'll show you where it is."

Jade mocked a bow. "Then, by all means, lead on."

Miko laughed and headed up the stairs to the second story. Looking behind her, she smiled. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Been awhile. This chapters a little bit short. I kinda lost inspiration for this fic, but I feel like it might be coming back! And now the way overdue second chapter!

CHAPTER TWO:

Miko sat in a booth at the KO burger, feeling more content than she had in a long time. Jade sat across from her, grinning as she munched a french fry.

"This is awesome!" Miko said, looking around. It seemed so different to be away from school at lunchtime. It made the KO burger far more interesting than when she came to visit Jack after school.

"I have to say, it's not bad for a first day at school" Jade replied, eating another french fry. Her smile seemed even more mischievous than when Miko first met her.

"So, where did you live before Jasper?" Miko questioned. They hadn't talked much about Jade's past.

"Washington DC." Jade replied, seeming a little nervous.

Miko didn't notice. "Really!? Thats so awesome! Why did you leave?"

Jade was growing fidgety. "Uh, it wasn't my decision. My…. parents decided to move."

Miko was suspicious. "To _Jasper?_ Why? This is like, boring capital of the country! Make that the world!"

Jade shrugged. "I dunno. It wasn't my call to make. So, how's the food?" She quickly tried to change the subject.

It worked. "It's awesome!" Miko exclaimed with a mouth full of burger. "Way better then the cafeteria food!"

Jade laughed. "I'm glad."

"And that music you were playing on the way here, that classic rock. It was awesome! What did you say the bands name was again?"

Jade quirked an eyebrow. "Aerosmith?"

Miko lit up. "Yeah! Them! That music was sick!"

"Glad you liked it." Jade glanced at her watch. "We should probably head back if we want to be back in time."

Miko groaned. "Yeah, wouldn't want to _miss _or anything." Jade didn't respond, just twirled her keys around her fingers as the girls made their way to the parking lot. Laughing, they climbed into the black Cadillac.

Neither girl noticed the red Aston Martin hiding behind the corner of the building.

_Knock out to Lord Megatron._

_This is Megatron. Continue._

_I have spotted the target with another human female._

_Excellent, Knock Out. Continue to gather intelligence._

_Understood, my liege. KO out._

The red Aston Martin pulled out from behind the drive thru and turned onto the highway.

Miko ran to Bulkhead at the end of the day, feeling happier than she had in a long time. Apparently, her first grade teacher was right. Making new friends _was _fun.

"Hey, Bulk!" Miko cheered as she jumped into the green SUV.

"Hey!" Bulkhead greeted in return. "You seem like you're in a good mood!"

"I am!" the Japanese girl replied. "You were right, Bulk! I had the most AMAZING day of school today! I meet this new girl named Jade, and she's AWESOME! We had so much fun together! I can't wait to tell Jack and Raf about her! They'll love her!" Miko rambled happily, bounced in her seat as the green SUV pulled onto the highway, en route to the Autobot base.

"Well, I'm glad you're in a better mood than yesterday!" Bulkhead laughed. Miko always made her emotions know to everyone. Oh, what was the human expression? Oh, thats it! She wore her heart on her sleeve.

It always made Bulkhead happy to see his human friend so joyful. He was happy she had met a new friend. Usually, she complained about nobody at school liking her. Just then, Miko's phone rang. She paused in her rambling to check the caller ID. "Hey! Its Jade!" Miko shouted happily before answering.

"Hey Jade! What's up?"

"Heyo!" Bulkhead turned up his audio receptors to hear Jades half of the conversation through Mikos phone. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much " Miko admitted. "You?"

"Nothing big. Hey, you wanna come over to my place? We could hang out "

"Are you KIDDING!? I'd love to! I'll be there in ten! Where d'ya live?"

"1313 Mockingbird lane. Its on the far side of town. "

"Gotcha! Be there soon! See ya!"

"See ya then!" Jade replied and hung up.

"Ya hear all that Bulk?" Miko queried.

"Yup," the SUV responded. "I'm on my way."


End file.
